DC Reapers: Enter the Elite
by AVP5
Summary: Sequel to 'Omega's Judgment. With the death of Carina Omega the people of Earth 2 have finally found time to rest and rebuild their world. But the heroes have made themselves targets of General Maraxus, furious at the death of his daughter has sent his most trusted agents to seek revenge. Can the heroes survive the Elite? Or is there another enemy waiting in the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to the crossover story that I wrote with my friend, General Herbison. This is the sequel from our "DC Reapers - Omega's Judgment" and this takes place a year after what happened last time. For those that don't know what our last crossover was about, I suggest checking it out. Otherwise you might get confused when you see who is in the story.**

**Anyways, I wanted to thank my friend again for his help on this and this first chapter we worked on together. Also if anyone is interested in checking out his work then go check them out. We don't own anything from Bleach or the DC Universe just our OCs. Now then, enjoy the first chapter everyone! **

**Chapter I**

_Dimension 27/Earth/Paradise Gardens _

"Brothers and sisters of the Forever Empire," General Maraxus stood on a platform overlooking the massive crowd of humans and aliens all gathered for this occasion, "We are here to bid farewell to my daughter Carina Omega who made the ultimate sacrifice and died in the name of our empire."

The crowd bowed their heads respectfully as six uniformed soldiers carried the casket across the lush green grass to the prepared hole surrounded by pink roses.

A funeral for a robot had been scoffed at by the Board of Directors but Maraxus outright demanded that his creation had been a living mind within that robot body and as such deserved the same respect due all members of the Forever Empire.

Carina Alpha and her twin sister Carina Beta slowly walked up to the casket. They were both wearing black dresses and their hair was short and likewise black, which was a large contrast from their usual vibrant colors.

"Our sister fought the great fight to serve the empire." Carina Alpha declared, "May she rest easy knowing her sacrifice will not be in vain."

"We commit you to the home world of the Forever Empire." The twin raised a hand over the coffin, "For eternity you shall remain with us all."

Maraxus swallowed as tears started to trickle down his face, "Long live the Forever Empire." He announced.

The entire crowd saluted with military precision, "Forever shall we reign." They replied.

As the casket was lowered into the ground a soldier approached the general, "Sir, we have a situation."

"What is it?" Maraxus rubbed his eyes, "It better be important."

"There's been an intruder detected."

_(Forever Empire Designs Station Exodus)_

As the funeral continues, a masked female figure appears at the Forever Empire base against the wall. She looks around at the complex, looking for any entrance inside. When she found none she moves her hand down to her belt and activates a button that begins cloaking her. She phases through the wall undetected and carefully enters the complex.

The complex was large and it was lined by high walls and guard towers dotted along the perimeter. The base was mostly deserted as the troops were at the funeral but a few soldiers still patrolled amongst the barracks and parked war vehicles. In the centre of the base was a silver platform that was placed beneath a massive metallic cube that hung over the complex. The platform was the only way in or out of the cube.

A squad of six human soldiers and three robotic wolves stood guard at the platform, though their weapons were holstered and they seemed very relaxed. After all, no-one had ever tried to infiltrate the Forever Empire's homeward in their entire history, it was considered impossible.

She smiled underneath her mask knowing history was about to change. She flew out of the wall and phased through the outer wall of the cube.

She stays hidden near the ceiling and heads towards the vault, passing by several rooms that have the ray shields up keeping them off-limits. She passed by the cameras, but wasn't worried about being spotted until finally she made it to where she needed to get a guard to give her access inside.

She spotted a squad of troops nearby. '_I could kill them, but I can't risk doing if someone spots me.'_

So she pulls out a small round object and carefully floats down to the floor. She then slid the object near the troops without making a sound. The object opened and released an invisible knockout gas, putting the men to sleep. She floated over and grabbed the access card.

"Thanks for the help boys," she paused as she heard a growling noise nearby. Turning her head she saw a robot wolf nearby, growling at her. "So you can see me, pity."

The robot wolf charged at her, but she fired a small dart at the wolf, hitting it in the chest. It fired off an EMP shock that deactivated the robot.

"Play dead."

She walked over towards the knocked out officer and plants a small device in the back of his neck. "Time to wake up."

Pressing a button from her wrist gauntlet caused the officer to wake up, under the control of his implant. They walked to the door where she used the access card, which also alerted the control center.

_"This is base control to vault. Identify yourself and reasons."_

The officer, under her control replied, "Captain Rogusta, orders from my superiors to make certain all items are secure."

_"Standby, vault door will be opened momentarily. Your visit is noted in our logs."_

The shields and security around the door deactivated and it swung open.

She made her way inside with the officer and looked around at the room looking for a specific item in a vault full of rare and unique designs and blueprints. When she found it she had the officer pull it out for her in case it will alert anyone. Nothing happened so she took it and quickly looked over it as she inserted the disc in a computer nearby.

Once she confirmed it was the right item she ejected the disc it out and put it in her belt. "Now it's time for me to leave."

"Intruder!" a guard stood in the doorway of the vault and fired a spray of bullets from his assault rifle. One of the bullets clipped her and it was enough to damage her cloaking device.

With her cloak damaged the base security detected her. Alarms blared and sirens screeched for all forces to respond at once.

She turned towards the guard angrily. "You made a very serious mistake."

He went to open fire again, but she fired off heat beams from her eyes, incinerating the guard. More troops rushed in, but are incinerated as soon as she spotted them.

The control center was able to spot the intruder and began locking all access to the cube and put up a shield around it. A message is sent to the Forever Empire command, informing them of the situation. They then begin filling the facility with gas and robot wolves to eliminate the intruder. Unbeknownst to them the intruder came prepared.

Her mask is able to protect her from the gas that begins spreading around her and when the wolves appeared, she fired off more EMP darts, taking them down. She flew towards where the extraction point is at. A squad of masked troops spotted her and opened fire, but she used her belt to phase through the bullets and then she fired her eye beams, incinerating the troops.

More wolves appeared and opened fire with eye lasers of their own. She turned off her device and dodged the attacks. The wolves charge in and piled on her, but she surprised the people watching through the cameras when she knocked the wolves off her. She then used incredible speed and strength to rip the wolves apart and incinerate them with her eye beams.

She continued making her way towards the extraction point, when she is stopped by two humans. One is a female and the other is a male as they block her path.

"And who are you two supposed to be?" she asked, not seeing these two as much as a threat.

The woman calmly drew a purple bladed sword from a sheath on her belt to go with the purple triangular shield strapped to her arm, "I am Delta Three. I don't know what your problem is but you screwed up big time when you messed with the Forever Empire."

"I am Delta Four." the man was covered in armour with a clear visor in his helmet, and he was carrying an assault rifle in his arms with a dozen more visible weapons attached to his armour, "Now here's the deal, either you give us what you stole and pledge your loyalty to the empire, or my partner here will dissect you one piece at a time."

The masked woman laughed. "Sorry, I have no interested in working for a bunch of weaklings, and I have no time to play. So here's my deal, walk away or prepare to become ashes."

Delta Three lifted her sword to an attack stance, "You've got no chance of beating us, and even if by some chance you did there is an entire planet of troops on their way here along with more warships than grains of sand in the desert."

"You're dead." Delta Four lifted his arm left arm, "Now you become ashes."

A stream of flames fired from a nozzle on his armour. The flames filled the corridor around the intruder.

As the flames begin to die down they see the figure standing in the fire unfazed. Her eyes begin to glow as she turns towards her attackers. "My turn."

_(Three Minutes Later)_

Maraxus and his bodyguards arrived on the scene to find the entire cube crashed on the ground with a large hole in the side and burning debris all over the complex, "What happened?"

"An intruder managed to get inside the cube and steal designs." The base commander reported as they walked towards the wreckage where hundreds of troops were beginning to search the crashed cube for survivors, "We've got heavy ships inbound to lift the cube but we don't know what the thief took."

Two figures emerged from inside the cube and waved off assistance as they marched over to the two officers and saluted.

"Delta Three, Delta Four." Maraxus nodded, "What can you tell me?"

Delta Three lowered her head slightly, "An overpowered alien freak, sir. Strength, speed, eye lasers, flying, and some really high tec cloaking device. We cornered her but she set off an explosive that resulted in the damage you see here. She escaped."

"Appearance?" the general asked as the group made their way to the complex command building.

"Wore a mask." Delta Four toyed with a broken part of his armour, "But her cloak was disabled and the cube system got a partial DNA scan. It'll take time to restore the systems but we'll know soon enough who did this."

Delta Three folded her arms "And when we do I will find her and stick my sword-"

Her companion coughed pointedly.

"I mean, I will deal with the threat to our empire as directed." She corrected.

Maraxus tapped his wrist computer and a small hologram of an armored soldier appeared, "Alpha One."

_"__Yes, sir."_

"Round up the Elite. All of them. I've got a special mission for you."

**Not a long chapter, but still we hope you all like how this went. Originally this was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, but forgot to upload it. So I decided to upload it today. So if you guys like how this went then please leave some reviews and let us know what you thought of the chapter. **

**If you didn't like this then please don't leave a flame review. See you all next time, where we will bring in some familiar characters. At least to those who have read the last crossover we wrote. Take care and have a nice day. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter and almost out for Thanksgiving vacation. Good thing too since I need to get ready for my finals, which is coming up soon. Thanks to those who left reviews on the story and hopefully you guys will like how this chapter goes. Also thanks again to my friend, General Herbison for his help and glad we got to work on this crossover. **

**Also for those who read the last crossover we did then any characters you recognized will appear in this story. Along with some new ones, but first let's go with the disclaimer. We don't own anything from Bleach or the DC Universe just our OCs. Now then, enjoy the second chapter everyone! **

**Chapter II**

A year has passed since Earth II was invaded by the machine army led by Carina Omega. They destroyed countless cities and killed thousands of innocent people.

The invasion ended thanks to the heroism of the Legion of Super Heroes and the Soul Society who came to the aid of the people of Earth. Together they were able to defeat the machine army and force Carina off their world.

After the war ended, the people of Earth II began rebuilding their homes and restore their way of life. The president began working to rebuild their military and upgrade their defenses to protect the planet in case they are attacked again.

As he focuses on rebuilding the defenses of the planet, he has asked the Legion of Super Heroes and the Soul Society to help protect the planet. The Soul Reapers agreed to help protect the planet from outside forces, while the super heroes focus on protecting the cities and the people.

_New Japan_

It is night time outside the city of New Tokyo as the citizens are going through the night as they normally would. Unbeknownst to them on what is going on outside their city in the mountains.

Supergirl is seen being tossed towards the ground creating a small crater. She slowly makes her way up as a large thud makes its way towards her. She looks up and sees a large 300ft dark winged monster. It looks like a large mutated Bat with glowing red eyes, sharp fangs, and it lets out a loud screeching sound.

It goes to attack her, when two missiles hit the creature knocking it down. Supergirl looks up and smiles when she sees its Batman flying in on his Batship. It opens fire again as Batman flies out of the ship and glides down using the jet boots to boost his speed. He glides over the monster and throws two Batarangs that explodes near the monster's eyes confusing it.

Supergirl flies up at the monster and punches it hard enough to knock it down. Nathan appears from behind and kicks it knocking it down to the ground.

All three retreat to a nearby hill so they can come up with a plan.

"Damn that thing is strong," said Nathan as he holds his foot which he used to kick the monster. "It's skins too hard for our physical attacks.

Supergirl nods in agreement as she holds her hand, hurting. "Batman, did you find out about what we're dealing with?"

Batman nods as he takes out a holopad. "The monster once inhabited the planet long before we founded it. They disappeared hundreds of years before humanity came here and have been in dormant. This one woke up after a group of scientist used explosives in the cave where it was sleeping. It killed the scientist and it's trying to head into the city."

"Not if we stop it," said Supergirl as they see the monster recovering. "So, what's the plan?"

"Nathan can use his Zanpakuto to kill it, but we need to distract it," Batman answered as he takes out a Batarang and hands it to Supergirl. When I throw mine, throw this one at the monster's ear and it will create a sonic blast that will confuse it like I did earlier."

"All right, let's do this then," said Supergirl.

"Kara, be careful," said Nathan.

Supergirl kisses him on the cheek and smiles. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

Supergirl and Batman fly off as they begin their attack on the monster. She fires off heat beams from her eyes hitting the monster across the head.

It swings its large clawed hand at her, but she dodges the attack. The monster extends its wings and begins chasing her.

Batman flies in from behind throwing four Batarangs at the back of the monster, causing it to swing around almost hitting the masked hero. It then begins chasing him trying to eat him. Supergirl flies in from behind heading towards the head where she uses her freezing breath to freeze the monster's eyes blinding it.

She then flies towards one of the wings using her heat beams to cut through the wing causing the monster to fall to the ground. Batman flies near the monster and motions towards Supergirl.

"It's time!" he shouted towards her as he takes out the Sonic Batarang. "Are you ready?!"

She takes out the Sonic Batarang. "I'm ready, let's do this!"

They throw the Batarangs at the same time near the ears causing them to fire off a loud screeching sonic noises that begins effecting the creature. It begins roaring loudly in pain while swinging around.

"Nate, now!" Batman shouted.

Nathan pulls out his sword as it begins burn. "Bankai!"

Nathan's spiritual pressure explodes as fire begins to surround him. The fire begins dying down as Nathan stands in the middle wearing a different outfit.

His Soul Reaper outfit turned red and black instead of the traditional color. His sword is ignited on fire, while the hilt and handle are normal, but the color is the same as the outfit.

The monster sees the fire and even in a state of confusion begins heading towards the fire. Nathan swings his sword back as the monster open its mouth.

Nathan appears in front of the monster and attacks. "**Taika ryū (Great fire dragon)!" **

He swings his sword back firing a fire blast in the form of a dragon with the attack going into the mouth of the monster. The monster lets out a loud roar before exploding and incinerates into ashes.

Nathan exhales as he returns to normal and puts his sword away. "And that's the end of that."

Supergirl and Batman land nearby as they inspect the area. The good thing is the fight didn't cause much damage in the wilderness, no wildlife got hurt, and no civilians got killed.

"Looks like we can call this mission a success," said Supergirl.

Batman nods in agreement. "I'll call Agent M-8 and let her know we took care of this problem."

While Batman contacts Agent M-8, Supergirl walks over to check on Nathan. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He nods. "Just wondering how many more surprises this planet still has in store for us."

She nods in agreement. "Especially if we had to deal with something like this and Carina's forces."

Nathan turns towards Supergirl and can see the sadness on her face. "You miss him?"

She nods in sadness. "Brainiac 5 and all our friends that were killed. Now I'm the leader of the Legion and I'm afraid I will get them killed."

He places his hand on her shoulder. "You're not alone. You have us on your side and we'll make sure you don't go through this alone."

She smiles and nods. "Thank you, Nathan."

He moves forward and kisses her on the lips. She returns the kiss as they embrace each other.

Batman walks back towards them clearing his throat. "You two done making out?"

They stop kissing and nods as they head back home.

_(Antarctic)_

A large vehicle slowly emerged from the water and rolled up onto the ice before it quickly transformed into a small building covered in radar dishes and shield generators.

Inside the mobile command structure twenty-five men and women worked at different stations but all wore identical suits of green and silver armour.

"Scans confirmed. We are undetected." Echo Five reported.

"Shields engaged." Bravo Two added, "Nothing short of a nuke is getting through the blast doors.

In the command chair overlooking the rest of the Elite Alpha One examined his monitor, "All systems are fully operational. We must evaluate the situation in this world. Bravo Squad, take the Interceptors and recon the heroes in action. Meet back here in forty-eight hours."

"Yes sir." Bravo One rose from his chair, "Alright team, lock and load, we're going hero hunting."

**That's the end of the chapter and yeah Supergirl is with Nathan. Kind of figure after a year has passed by that she would be with someone, but now with trouble emerging on Earth things might go bad again. What will happen now that the Forever Empire is back? And who was behind the attack from the last chapter**

**Find out next time to see what happens next. If you guys like what happened then leave a review please. If you guys didn't like this then please don't leave a flame review. Take care and see you all next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to the new chapter for the story and I hope everyone is ready for what will happen here. This chapter is going to be a little longer than the last two chapters. Anyways, thank you to those who left reviews for the last two chapters. We appreciate it guys and we're glad there are people who like this sequel.**

**Also some more familiar characters will appear in this chapter, along with some new ones that the general made himself. We don't own anything from the DC or Bleach universe. The only thing we own is our own OCs. Now let the new chapter begin and enjoy!**

**Chapter III**

_(Infernal Dimension/Sierra's home)_

Sierra looked critically at herself in a mirror, "What do you think?"

The question was directed at her stuffed animal, which resembled a clawed monster. One might think this odd behavior but not when the toy turned its head to look at her and replied in a growl, "You're way out of his league."

"I know that," she waved a hand and her long hair turned purple, "But he's not so bad. I mean I've been going out with him for about a year now and haven't lost interest."

"You are the heir to the Forever Empire. He is an ally to the people your mother swore vengeance on." the animated toy reminded, "They destroyed so much of what your godfather fought for."

Sierra plucked a strand of hair, "Purple's not really my colour is it?"

"Madam, I must insist you-"

"Enough." she snapped her fingers and the toy went limp as all life vanished from it, "I think I'll go with the purple, see if he likes it."

'Sierra'

She paused in combing her hair, "Hello?"

'Beware'

Reaching out with her powers she concentrated on the voice, but found nothing anywhere in the entire dimension, except the monsters her mother created, "Who is it?"

The voice stopped and she waited for a few minutes to make certain there was nothing further before dismissing it as irrelevant.

"Well, I better get going." she applied a layer of black lipstick then paused, "Hmm, maybe purple is my color after all."

_Legion of Super Heroes HQ_

Kara Zor-El walked into her office after she finished giving her report to Agent M-8. After they finished their mission in Japan, she went to deliver the report and inform the president that it was a success. He was happy to hear they got the job done without any casualties or the media finding out about this. He congratulated her on a job well done and will let her know if they require her help.

She is glad that everything is going well, especially what happened a year ago. The memories of what happened came flooding back into her mind. She remembers all the people that died, including her friends and Brainiac. How she had to visit the parents of her fallen friends to tell them what happened. And how she is worried about failing as a leader.

She knew being a leader wouldn't be easy. She had been in charge of missions where she leads a team, but this was different. She recalls how difficult it was for her cousin, Superman to lead the Justice League while dealing with keeping the peace. She was afraid she would fail as a leader and get everyone killed. Then, those memories were replaced with Nathan and the others helping her.

They helped her get through the year with work and anything she needed that she couldn't handle. Soon all those painful and fearful memories disappeared. She still holds some close to her so she wouldn't forget, but she doesn't let it cloud her judgment. And if Carina ever does come back she'll stop her from hurting her friends, again.

The door opens and in comes Bouncing Boy. "Kara, are you okay?"

She nods and puts away her files. "What is it, Charles?"

"I came by to let you know the GPA is planning to have another meeting about Earth II's defenses this Friday," he hands her the invite. "They want you to attend so they can discuss about what to do with the Legion, which is not really the name even though they think it should be."

I let out a small groan. "Do I really have to go? They're just going to ask whether the Legion of Super Heroes is still needed. And I keep telling them there are some jobs the military or police can't handle. Then they'll tell me they have trained the military and police for these kinds of situations blah, blah, and blah."

Bouncing Boy understood her reasons for not wanting to go. Even before she was in charge the government was discussing on whether the heroes are needed around. It is true they have trained their military and police officers to handle super-powered criminals, but not the kind that are too dangerous. Brainiac 5 had to deal with these meetings and every time he found a way to get them to stop.

"If you want I can go," he volunteered. "I wouldn't mind going and I've always wanted to see what these meetings are like."

"I don't know," she replied. "I wouldn't mind skipping these meetings, but as the leader I have a responsibility to go to them."

"Okay, well if you ever change your mind you know where to find me," Bouncing Boy leaves the room as Kara gets back to work.

She receives a text message on her phone and sees it's from Nathan asking her if she wants to get a bite to eat. She checks the time and knew it was dinner time.

"I guess I can continue this tomorrow before I go," she puts the files away, then changes out of her hero outfit, and into her civilian clothing. "Just one more thing."

She writes down on her tablet letting anyone who comes in she is out for the night. "All right, it's off now for my date."

_New Gotham_

John is outside the restaurant waiting for Sierra to show up for their date. He is hoping the date will go well and there won't be any problems. The last few times they went out before ended badly. Mostly from bad guys or monsters attacking the city and interrupting their date.

So he asked the owner of the restaurant, who is a friend of his to give them a seat away from the other people. Last time they went out, a young rich couple sat behind Sierra and were acting very rude. He went to the bathroom for a minute and when he came back, the couple was being stretched out to the hospital. She reassured him she didn't do anything that would kill them or be permanent, but they will learn next time not to be rude.

So as he waits around he begins going over the plan for today. "Go out to eat, go to the movies, and then go out for a nice walk through the park. Perfect and hopefully the night will be just as perfect without any interruptions."

A small vortex opened overhead and Sierra gracefully descended through it, "Hello sweetie." she kissed his cheek as she landed beside him, "You look great."

"Thanks," John takes a look at his girlfriend and smiles. "You look beautiful."

She inclined her head politely, "So what do you have planned? Are we going to finally wage war on the Soul Reapers like my mother tried to do?"

"No Sierra," he replied, but then kisses her on the cheek. "But, I do have our date planned out."

"Well then," she linked her arm around his, "Lead on."

_Meanwhile_

In an abandoned subway station below the city, three male figure are in the shadows talking to someone, who is offering them a job against the heroes of the planet.

"These are your orders." Delta Three handed a generous amount of credits to the three mercenaries, "Go to the park and engage the targets. Keep them occupied as long as you can but under no circumstances are you to kill them. You get the rest of the payment once the job is done."

Eric grinned, "Don't worry. We'll show those heroes up. Won't we lads?"

The other two high fived each other, "For sure."

Behind his helmet visor Delta Four rolled his eyes, "Shut them up already."

A faint whistling sound filled the air. The three mercenaries clutched at their throats then sank to the ground.

"They'll be awake in ten minutes." Delta Three knelt down and plucked the tranquilizer darts from their throats, "Our entire conversation will be a blur but the pictures of Sierra and John and the cash will allow them to recall their orders. Delta Five," she contacted their squad sniper, "We're done here. Nice shooting. Regroup at the ship."

With the armored soldiers vanished. Leaving no trace of their presence at all.

_New Metropolis_

After John and Sierra finished dinner they went to the movies to watch a horror film, which Sierra picked. It wasn't the type of movie John thought a girl would want to see on a date, but then again his date wasn't like other girls.

They exit the theater where Sierra expressed her disappointment with the movie.

"Humanity has existed for thousands of years and they still can't make horror like they used to." she grumbled, "Next time we are going to see a horror movie you can come back to my place and I'll show you some really scary ones."

But she kissed his cheek anyway, "I had a great time."

"That's good to know," he replied relieved she is still happy. "I'm glad you're having a great time and maybe you wouldn't mind taking a walk with me through the park?"

"That sounds so romantic." she sighed happily with her head on his shoulder, "I can't believe it's been over a year."

John nods in response and holds her hand. "I know, I'm glad you decided to stay. I know it hasn't been easy, especially because of who my friends are."

Her smile faded quickly and was replaced by bitter disgust, "The scum that stands against the inevitable. I can be patient John, I will wait and watch the heroes and Soul Reapers fall while you and I..." the smile returned, "You and I shall become the Emperor and Empress of the Forever Empire. The dimensions will be ours to rule."

John stops and faces her. "You know I don't want that and I don't want to see everyone I care about get hurt. I love you, but I want to see any more deaths."

As she was about to answer she could feel another headache approaching and the voices started to speak again.

_'Purify this world with fire!'_

_'Don't give in to the hatred'_

_'The war is approaching. You must be stronger if you are to win.'_

The voices fell silent as John's arms wrapped around her in an embrace and she clung to him desperately, "You must not fear the future John. No matter what happens I will make sure you are safe even if I have to take you from this dimension and let it burn."

John sighed, concerned on what he is going to do. _I have to try convincing her somehow to not go through with this. I can't give up._

Sierra broke the embrace and stepped back, looking around wildly, "I know my powers are far stronger than yours but do you sense anyone nearby? I can hear people talking."

John looks around, but he couldn't sense anyone or anything in the area. "I don't hear anything," he then noticed the troubled expression on her face. "Are you okay?"

"I can hear them John." her eyes were darting around looking for something that wasn't there, "They are getting stronger all the time and louder with each day."

"What are they saying?" he asked concerned for his girlfriend.

She closed her eyes to concentrate on the voices, "One of them is telling me to destroy this world and wipe out the Soul Reapers. The second is more a peaceful voice and is telling me not to give in to the angry one. The third voice is telling me about a war that is coming."

"When did the voices begin talking to you?" he asked.

"Ever since you opened that pod. But they were barely whispers. Now it's a year later and I can hear them clearly and they are still getting louder." she held her head in her hands, "I am always filled with hatred for Soul Reapers and the goodness I feel when I'm with you. It's driving me insane!"

John pulls her in for another hug and begins whispering into her ear. "It's okay, I'm here and I'll help you get through this."

He begins humming a song that Sierra listened to on their first date and it's her favorite. He then begins moving slowly like they are dancing.

"I will have to make a choice soon John." she whispered, "Very soon I will undergo a transformation stage of my race. When I emerge I will either be bent on total destruction and extermination of Soul Reapers, or I will be a creature of peace. But either way my love for you shall remain."

John nods understanding and is hoping the choice she makes is not one that will end with any deaths of the people he cares about.

"Well, well, well." an arrogant voice drawled, "Look what we've got here."

Sierra and John stepped apart and turned to face the speaker. A rather tall man with short blue hair was leaning against a nearby tree with a smirk on his face.

"Adorable." another man, with short red hair stepped out from behind a large bush.

"A lovely couple." a third man, with short yellow hair dropped out of a tree behind them, "Pity it won't last."

"Who are you?" John asked while keeping his guard up.

The man with short blue hair waved a hand, "I'm Eric, this here's my brother Derrick," he gestured to the one with short yellow hair, "And that there's the third brother Rick." the man with short red hair gave a sarcastic salute, "No need to ask who you are. A lot of people really hate your guts."

"Really?" he asked as he carefully pulls his weapon out. "And why is that?"

Derrick and Rick moved to surround them while Eric casually counted on his fingers, "Let's think, you guys are the reason the planet was attacked, you guys think you're so big just cause you've got powers. But guess what," he pulled a tree out of the ground, "So do we." he hurtled it at them.

John and Sierra moved out of the way just before the tree can hit them. John moves his hand out and is able to lift the tree up. He throws it back at the bad guy.

Eric punched the tree and it split in two, "Get them."

"On it." Rick gave a thumbs up and his body vanished to be replaced by a massive swarm of insects that buzzed through the air at John while Eric ran at Sierra.

John begins running through the park trying to get away from the swarm, while at the same time coming up with a plan. He spots a fountain nearby and runs towards it. The swarm begins catching up, but John makes it to the fountain and uses his powers to break the fountain, and direct the water at the swarm washing them away.

"Hey!" the swarm turned back into Rick, completely soaked, "That's not fair!"

"I'm on it." Derrick fired a beam of concentrated energy from his eyes. The beam caught John in the arm and sent him flying into a tree, "Double points!"

Sierra scowled furiously as she ducked under a wild swing from Eric, "So what do you do?"

"I'm the muscle baby." he flexed his arms, "Look at these things. Your boyfriend got nothing on me."

Her scowl deepened and she kicked him squarely in the tender region. Instead of howling in pain he simply laughed, "I don't get hurt either."

"Well then," she conjured an orb of energy in her hand, "Let's try this." she threw it into his face.

The result was Eric was sent flying through the air and crashed into Rick. Sierra made to go and check on John but a beam of energy from Derrick burned a hole through her leg and she collapsed with a hiss of pain.

"Two for two." Derrick punched the air, "Come on you two we're supposed to be beating them."

His brothers got back to their feet and advanced on John as he got to his feet while Derrick closed on Sierra.

Suddenly the lights at the park begins flickering and the three brothers hear something across the trees. They turn towards the direction of the noises, but they couldn't see anything. The lights finally go out and one of the brothers is kicked towards a nearby tree. Before the other two could see who attacked their brother, they see the figure is gone just as the lights come back on.

"Who the heck was that?" Eric flexed his fingers, "Show yourself and I'll beat the life out of you."

His brother Rick was still wringing water out his jacket, "Hang on, I'll be a swarm again in a minute."

A creepy female voice sang through the park, "I can see you, can't you see me?"

Eric turn on the spot looking around wildly, "Where are you?"

"I'm right here." the woman giggled, "Look left."

Both brothers looked in unison to see a small missile rocketing towards them. Eric shoved his brother aside and the missile exploded into his face. While he didn't suffer any damage the missile did release a strange gas on contact. Within seconds Eric had fallen asleep and fell over to lie flat on the ground.

"Enough games." Rick demanded,

He was tapped on the shoulder and he turned to find a young woman in a black leather bodysuit with short brown hair and catlike eyes and ears.

"I'm Kat." she smiled, "Goodnight."

Her fist swung upwards and delivered a thunderous uppercut to Rick's jaw. He lifted into the air and landed atop his sleeping brother as he too passed out.

Kat walks towards John, who is checking on Sierra's wound. "You two should have been more careful where you go, especially around this crazy city."

"Sorry," John apologized. "Sierra, can you heal?"

"Yeah," she closed her eyes, "Just give me a minute. Ever since the voices got louder my powers aren't as strong as they used to be." slowly the hole in her leg started to close, "Where you spying on us Kat?"

"Who me? Nah, I just thought I'd take a nice stroll in the park when I smelt you two and decided to say hello." Kat glanced over at the three unconscious men, "Though maybe without those guys getting involved."

"Do you know who they are?" John asked as Sierra heals his injuries.

"Just some guys who were upset with the heroes for not protecting their home better from the invasion a year ago," she then pulls out a communicator and sends a message. "Looks like they wanted to make an example out of you two."

Sierra frowned, "Something is wrong. They knew exactly when to attack and where. This isn't just a random opportunity. These three were prepared."

"But who would want to attack us?" John asked.

"We've made a lot of enemies. A lot of them have the resources and connection to get the best to attack us," Kat jumps up the tree and glanced back at John. "If I were you two I would watch your backs. You never know who might come after you two next time."

John nods in agreement and can hear the police sirens. "I better tell them what happened. Sorry our date got ruined, Sierra."

"Well at least it wasn't boring." she shrugged, "Thanks for the help Kat."

"No prob, you two lovebirds take care." Kat pressed a button on her belt. A shiny black metal hoverboard flew out of the sky and she jumped on, "Bye!" she called as she flew away.

"She is most certainly dramatic." Sierra remarked.

"Yes she is," said John in agreement.

As the three brothers were taken away Sierra and John continued their walk through the park, unaware that on a building a mile away three figures had been watching everything.

"It seems the boss was right." a woman remarked, "Sierra isn't as strong as she was."

Her two male companions nodded as they watched the couple sitting on the grass together, "What about those three mercenaries?" one asked.

"They were paid well and their memories deleted." the woman assured him, "They will never remember anything about who paid them. Only that they were instructed to attack those so-called heroes."

One of the men tapped his earpiece, "This is Echo One to base, recon complete. Analysis confirmed Sierra is beginning mental collapse. Recommend continued surveillance. Preparing to monitor secondary objective."

"Roger Echo One, proceed with your objective."

Echo One tapped his teammates on the shoulders, "Move out. Secondary objective."

Within seconds their spy equipment was packed up and the three vanished into thin air.

**We hope you all enjoyed what happened how this chapter went. Yep, a lot of fighting in this one and it looks like things are not over yet. How will the heroes deal with the new arrival of bad guys? And how many like the arrival of the new OC, Kat?**

**Let us know what you think by please leaving a review. If you guys didn't like this then don't leave a flame review. See you all next time and take care! Also good luck to everyone in the south who are trying to survive the cold front.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four has arrived with another chapter we hope you all enjoy. Last time we saw Kat make her debut helping out John and Sierra. We also saw the debut of my friend's OCs. One of the many he has made in the past and have caused problems for the good guys. Will more appear to cause more problems?**

**I think our past projects speaks for themselves. I want to thank those who left reviews last time and thanks to my friend, General Herbison for his help on this story. Always happy to work on these kinds of projects together and throw in our characters against one another. What can we expect from this chapter?**

**Read on to find out what we threw in. We don't own anything from the DC or Bleach universe. We only own our own OCs who have appeared or have yet to appear in the story. Now let the new chapter begin and enjoy everyone. **

**Chapter IV**

_Global Protection Agency HQ _

Aeon is in the interrogation room with one of the three brothers who attacked John and Sierra last night. She tried interrogating the other two brothers, but they refused to say anything. She tried reading their thoughts, but found nothing on who hired them. So she decides to interrogate the last brother to see what he can give her.

She walks into the room holding a file. "Eric…sorry it seems that I can't find your last name. In fact I can't find any information about you or your brothers. Why is that?"

"Well you see honey," Eric leaned back in his seat and tried to look casual, but the binders locked around his arms made it difficult, "We ain't from this planet you see. We kinda got paid to come here and take out these hero folks."

"Well _honey_, in case you didn't know or you probably did, but you just don't care it's a crime to try killing people," she said putting the file down on the table. "Not to mention the other murders you and your friends are connected to two other retired heroes who were found dead."

The prisoner raised his eyebrows, "I don't know nothing about no murders of your heroes babe. All I know is we arrived here recently to deal with those two in the park. Apart from that we ain't done nothing."

Aeon showed two holographic image of the brothers attacking the two retired heroes. "They had hidden cameras in case a couple of punks tried to kill them. You want to take back your last comment there, _babe?_"

"Well that might be us." Eric shrugged, "But I don't remember those two at all. Probably fake footage to frame us. Are we done here? I'm obviously not going to get paid for failing this job and since we didn't kill those heroes you got no right to keep us here."

Aeon begins to smile. "You and your brothers are not going anywhere. The footage is real, along with the witnesses. You and your brothers are going away for two counts of murder, two counts of attempted murder, and multiple counts of destruction of property. Now unless you three want to avoid the death penalty, I suggest you tell me who hired you."

"Hey, hey, hey." Eric sat forward seriously, "I'm being honest with you. We didn't attack those retired heroes I don't know where that footage came from. Okay I'll admit we were paid to attack those two in the park but we were ordered not to kill'em. As for who hired us..." he frowned in concentration, "I got nothing. I mean we were paid and given our instructions but I have no idea who gave'em. That's the truth and my bros will tell you the same."

Aeon used her powers to try reading his thoughts. He was indeed telling the truth and that means they don't have any leads on who hired them.

"You'll have to talk to the DA about this then, who you better hope doesn't go for the death penalty" she grabbed her file and heads out of the room.

_Infernal Dimension/Sierra's Home_

Kat and Sierra were sitting on an open balcony deep in meditation in an attempt to better resolve Sierra's internal struggle.

"The three voices, what are they telling you now?" Kat asked.

"The voice of anger is telling me to unleash my pets on the planet." Sierra answered, still with her eyes closed, "She is screaming that my strongest ally needs me to do this."

Kat opened her eyes, "The voice of peace?"

"She says that John and you are more important than my allies."

"And the third voice?"

Sierra frowned, "I can't hear the third voice at the minute. The other two are stronger right now, but when I'm fighting the third voice is strongest."

"I see," Kat begins thinking about this. "Do you recognize them?"

Sierra was quiet for a few minutes before answering, "The voice of anger that is my mother Marrissa. I don't recognize the other two."

"They don't seem familiar?" she asked.

"No," the sorceress confirmed, "I don't know why I can hear them. But my mother is usually strongest when I am near other people. Especially the heroes of that disgusting planet and the Soul Reaper filth. When I am near John the voice of peace is strongest."

"Hmm, then perhaps spend some more time with John so we can find out who the voice belongs to," she suggested.

"I can't count on John always being nearby whenever the voices get louder." Sierra casually lay on her back, "My mother's voice is the only one I need to rely on, I don't want to hear a stranger's voice."

"If you say so," Kat lies down on her back next to Sierra. "If you need help though with the voices then you know where to find me."

"Thanks cousin." Sierra smiled, "I am certain that no matter what the future holds you, John, and I will survive and live our lives as the rulers of the Forever Empire. We can explore entire dimensions and do whatever we want as the Soul Reapers burn..." she stopped and shook her head, "My mother is really angry today. Something bad is going to happen." she looked at Kat quickly, "We need to find John before it's too late."

_Global Protection Agency HQ _

"So, they didn't say who hired them?" John asked Aeon.

"Nope, not even after I told him we got him and his buddies on the death penalty," she replied as she sits down on a nearby chair. "He wasn't lying. Whoever hired him made sure not to leave anything that could be trace back to them."

"So, who do you think did hire them?" he asked.

"Whoever it is, must have something to erase their memories and keep hidden from us," said Aeon as the door opens nearby with Supergirl and Nathan coming through. "Found anything?"

"Nothing," Supergirl replied. "Whoever hired them might as well be ghosts."

Aeon turns towards Nathan. "Any news from the Soul Society/"

Nathan shook his head. "They doubt any of our enemies did this. They have to assume it is someone who has a grudge against John and Sierra."

"I doubt that since any enemies I made are all small timers," said John as he turns towards his sister. "And any enemies Sierra made are not crazy enough to go after her."

Aeon crossed her arms and begins to think. "Well, whoever it is might try attacking again so we'll need to be on high alert. John, go keep an eye on Sierra and make sure nothing happens."

"Got it," said John as he walks out of the room.

"I better go tell the others to be on their guard too," said Supergirl as she pulls out her communicator and walks out of the room.

Nathan turns towards Aeon who looks concerned. "Do you think this could be Carina coming back for revenge?"

"It has been a year since we last saw her, but it could be," said Aeon as she walks towards the window. "If she has returned though why send these guys to attack us?"

Nathan joins her and shrugs his shoulders. "Who can guess what a machine does?"

"Well until we are sure who it is just tell the Soul Society to be on the lookout," said Aeon.

Nathan nods in agreement. "I will."

_Infernal Dimension/Sierra's Home_

'Burn this world of those that would defy us!'

'Do not listen to her, she seeks only death and destruction.'

'The war is almost upon you. Choose your allies carefully.'

Sierra hissed angrily and grabbed her head, "Shut up! I have had enough of you leading my life!"

"Mistress," one of her boas slithered into the room, "Your beloved is wishing to visit."

Automatically she concentrated and opened a vortex back in the other dimension to allow John a safe passage directly into her home, "He is in the entrance hall, see to him while I prepare."

"Yes mistress." the snake slithered away.

"I am Sierra." she recited, "I am the princess of the Forever Empire. I am not going to be controlled by anything, I can do this." she stared at a mirror, "I can do this."

_(Downstairs)_

John had just appeared in the hall when a large boa slid down the stairs and politely led him into a large room full of stuffed toys, "The mistress will be down shortly. Do you require anything?"

John shook his head. "I'm fine thank you."

He took a seat nearby while the stuffed toys stared at him. He never got used to Sierra's stuffed animals since they always gave him the creeps. But he knew they were important to her and tries to get used to them. Each time though he feels that they don't like him and don't want him near Sierra.

"Oh look its John." a stuffed toy resembling a wolf snarled, "He's back."

"Such a lovely young man." an owl clicked its beak, "A worthy option for the mistress."

"Are you mad?" cried an elf, "He is in league with the enemy."

A lot of the toys made sounds of agreement, "Why are you here, boy?" asked a small red dragon.

"I came to see Sierra," John replied. "She was acting differently earlier and I wanted to make sure she is okay."

The toy elf laughed, "You don't care about the mistress. You just want someone powerful on your side."

"Silence." snapped the toy dragon, "Let him speak. An entire year has passed and this creature has not harmed our mistress I think that entitles him to a little respect."

Several toys argued but before the situation could escalate Sierra walked into the room and they all fell silent.

"Enough." she waved a hand and all the toys went limp as she removed the life from their bodies, "Hello John."

John smiles as he approaches her. "Hello Sierra, how are you?"

"I have been better." she admitted, "My powers are not as strong as they once were."

"Why is that?" he asked concerned for her.

"I'm not certain." she lifted the toy dragon and stared at it, "It's like part of me is constantly fighting something and as a result my powers are drained rapidly."

John walks in front of her and grabs her hand. "I take it this has something to do with your visits with Kat?"

Sierra's eyes snapped to his, "This is a personal matter John. I will deal with it as I see fit. I'd appreciate if you didn't ask further."

She stepped back out of his reach with a dangerous glare, "After a year together I thought you would have understood about me, but I see now that no matter what happens you always need to keep an eye on the dangerous witch who wants to destroy the world."

"I never said anything about you being a witch and all I said was I wanted to make sure you okay," John replied trying to calm Sierra down.

"I don't care what you say or don't say." she snapped angrily, "For over a year I've been stuck on this planet having to be nice and listen to what your people say while all this time my empire could be in ruins and I have to live with the fact that the Soul Reapers murdered people I care about and I can't do anything about it!"

"Sierra, wait. Let's talk about this," he moves his hand out and grabs her shoulder gently.

She whirled on the spot and her eyes flashed with energy. Without hesitation she grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"You dare to touch me!" her voice had changed, it now sounded like someone older, and a lot more insane, "I am Empress Marrissa of the Forever Empire!"

John could feel her fingers tightening around his windpipe and everything was starting to go dark. Then he felt himself falling to the floor and he looked up to see Sierra stride out of the room in a hurry.

"Hey, John." one of the toys cleared its throat, "I reckon you better leave before the others wake up. If they find out the mistress just attacked you they're gonna do the same. If you go out the front door you'll end up back on your own world."

John left the house and returned home. He looked over at the portal just before it closed. He sat down and lay against the wall thinking about what just happened. He moved his hand over his neck where Sierra grabbed him and was surprised with what she did.

"Sierra."

_Infernal Dimension/Sierra's Home_

"Mistress," the boa ducked to avoid the heavy ornament thrown at its head, "Mistress, calm down."

Instead a large bookcase tore out of the wall and its contents spilled across the floor.

Two more boas slithered in and the three of them navigated through the whirlwind of items that was raging in the library as Sierra's rage was vented.

"Mistress!" the boas hissed, "Please calm down."

When nothing happened, except a lovely glass case holding a collection of swords shattered, the three snakes approached their leader and looked up at her.

"I hurt him." she whispered. All around her the items started to repair themselves as her fury subsided, "I hurt John."

"Yes you did," the boas confirmed, "But you were not yourself." one added.

"Who was I?" she asked and calmly watched the bookcase lift back into place.

"Your mother."

Sierra dropped to her knees with a sob, "I didn't want to hurt him."

"You were not at fault, mistress." the snakes assured her, "It was your mother's rage that hurt him, not you."

"I need to get help." she muttered as the three snakes coiled around comfortingly, "I need to speak to the one person my mother trusted above all others."

The snakes looked at each other and spoke in unison, "General Maraxus."

"But he is far away from here." Sierra kissed the heads of her snakes, "I need to find a way to contact the Forever Empire, I am their ruler after all."

"Perhaps you should see if they have any agents in this world?" one of the snakes offered.

"Good idea." a small purple symbol appeared briefly on her face, "Then I can contact my allies like the voice said. When the war returns the Forever Empire will be my allies and the heroes will be destroyed."

'No Sierra, John and the heroes are your friends!'

'John is but one ally my daughter! Seek Maraxus and bring him to your side!'

'John is your ally Sierra. Recruit more and victory shall be yours.'

"I love John." she smiled, "All the voices agree." she rose to her feet, "Now let's do something extreme."

**Nicely done huh? We hope everyone likes how this went and will like how things are going to go next time. Will they go well for our heroes? Or will things end badly?**

**Only one way to find out am I right? If you guys like how this went then leave us some reviews and let us know what you all thought of this chapter. If you didn't like how this chapter went then don't leave a flame review. Thanks again to my friend for his help and thanks guys for the support, and Merry Christmas! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are with chapter five and Happy New Year's! Last time we saw some problems between John and Sierra. We also saw the heroes trying to figure out who hired the attackers. And it Sierra hearing voices in her head.**

**Also thanks to those who left reviews for this story and thanks to my friend for his help as well on working with this story. We don't own anything from the DC or Bleach universe. We only own our own OCs who have appeared or have yet to appear in the story. Now let the new chapter begin and enjoy everyone. **

**Chapter V**

_Soul Society_

Hanako is in her office reading the report from Hayami about the disturbance they have been getting. After the invasion on Earth one, Hanako had the captain of Squad 12 create a device that will allow them to monitor any signs of portals opening up into their world. He managed this when he looked over the old technology left behind by the Forever Empire. Using this he was able to give the Soul Society a way to detect anyone coming into their world using the same type of portals that the Forever Empire uses.

They used this just in case the Forever Empire ever returns. So far after the Carina fight things have quieted down, but lately they have been getting some readings that they found a way to come to their world again.

Hayami explained to her mother that the readings are not 100 percent accurate because they believe the Forever Empire found another way to get to their world. This means they did this without using the same kind of portal they have used in the past.

If that is the case then it is possible the Forever Empire have send someone or a group to come after them. That means they'll need to find them before they make their move.

"Did Mayuri find a way to track them down?" Hanako asked as she continues reading the file.

"He says he was able to make something to help us track them down," Hayami replied as she stands on the other side of the desk. "But it can only work if say I'm in the same location where they could be hiding in."

Hanako closed the file and sighed. "In other words, it isn't powerful enough to find them globally. It can only works if you guess where they could be hiding in."

Hayami nods in response. "He is still working out the bugs, but if they are here then our best bet is to find them where Supergirl and the others are at. She explained that Carina wanted to kill her and knowing the Forever Empire; anything their empress wants they will do it for her."

Hanako couldn't deny that. She recalls her time talking to the general of the Forever Empire. She wonders if he is still alive or not. Regardless she learned enough from him that they aren't the type to forgive or forget.

"Go to the world of the living and find them," said Hanako as she begins writing on a piece of paper. "I'll contact the other captains to send some of their own to different parts of the world to see if they can find anything too. Once we know where they are, then we'll bring them in before another fight breaks out."

"I understand," said Hayami as she bows to her mom and then takes off.

_New Gotham_

Nathan and Supergirl left the movies after just watching half-way through it. They are both in their civilian outfits so that no one recognizes them.

"I can't believe they made a remake of that movie," said Supergirl annoyed at how bad the movie was. "Glad we got out of there. I couldn't stand another second listening to the same old boring jokes."

"I know what you mean," said Nathan agreeing with his girlfriend. "But hey after the day we both had it was still entertaining. You did like how dinner went, right?"

Supergirl couldn't help but nod in agreement. From the paperwork she had to go over and all the meetings she had the past week. It was nice to finally have a nice peaceful night. She just hopes it doesn't end badly like with John and Sierra's date.

"It has gone well and thank you for helping me take my mind off this," said Supergirl as she kisses Nathan on the cheek. "I just wish this job would be a lot easier without having to deal with crazy-supervillains all the time."

"Just be glad it is better than dealing with hollows and dark spirits," said Nathan as they begin walking down the street, with one arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Now those are a pain to deal with, especially how they try eating you."

Supergirl began giggling when she realized something. "In a way we both have a tough job."

Nathan nods in agreement. "I guess we do. So, were to?"

"Hmm let's just walk for a little bit," Supergirl suggested.

"Okay," Nathan replied.

Meanwhile the young couple are being watched by the team that was send by the Forever Empire. They have been watching the two since they went to dinner and have been waiting for the right moment to make their move.

"I still think we should take them out now." Bravo Five aimed the crosshairs of his sniper rifle on Nathan, "One shot and he's gone for good."

His teammates muttered in agreement but the squad leader, Bravo One, cleared his throat pointedly.

"We have our orders directly from Alpha One. Observe and record only. Once we have all the Intel we need then we can eliminate them."

"I still think it'd be easier to just shoot first." Bravo Five peered back through his scope, "Any idea why he wants all this stuff?"

Bravo Four clicked a fresh magazine into her machine pistol, "Probably so General Maraxus can finish his plague to wipe out Soul Reapers."

The rest of Bravo Squad nodded in agreement. It was common knowledge in the Forever Empire that Maraxus had a personal score against Soul Reapers and was looking to wipe them out, whatever the cost.

"Be ready to move out." Bravo One ordered, "We need to keep moving. Those soul scum could be nearby as guards."

"In fact one of them is right here," the Elite turn around and see a female Soul Reaper standing across from them. "I don't know who you guys are, but I'm pretty sure I know who you are working for."

There was a split second of silence before all five of the armored soldiers brought their weapons to bear on the Soul Reaper, "Bravo One to base. Immediate retreat." he ordered into his helmet mic.

The other four opened fire.

_New Metropolis _

"I can't believe she did that to you," said Aeon as she checks her brother for any injuries. "You should have told me about this sooner."

"So you could do what? Go after her?" John asked as his sister finishes checking his throat. "I'm not going to do that to her, especially if I sense she is being troubled by something."

"How do you know she is?" Aeon asked as she puts the first aid kit away. "For all we know she could be playing you to get to us."

"I thought you promised you would try giving her a chance," said John annoyed by his sister' attitude. "Especially after how much you two made progressed earlier today. I know she did with you, remember?"

Aeon sighed. "I do, it's just with her you never know how she will act."

_Flashback _

_At the Global Protection Agency, John and Aeon are in the room talking about what happened last night. She wasn't happy that her brother almost got killed, but that he wants to go out with her again. _

_The two talked about what happened, while Sierra who used her powers to materialize into the room hides nearby to watch them talk. Aeon does not like Sierra, who doesn't like the sister herself. _

_"I'm just saying, to not go out at night until we find out who hired those guys to kill you," Aeon suggested to her brother. "If you and Sierra want to go out, then do it during the day."_

_"We're both busy during the day and we can take care of ourselves. We don't need to hide from anyone who is trying to kill us," said John disagreeing with his sister._

_"Why are you so stubborn?" Aeon asked annoyed by her brother's attitude._

_"Says my sister who is being the stubborn one," this caused Aeon to narrow her eyes at her brother. He recognize the look all too well. "Look, don't worry we'll be fine. We got caught off guard, but if someone comes after us again we'll be ready."_

_Sierra cleared her throat loudly as she stepped forward, "I am certain Aeon has good intentions," she smiled coldly, "But I can assure you that there is nothing on this planet that can defeat me. As long as John is with me he will be quite safe." she wrapped an arm around his waist, "So I suggest you let this matter rest."_

_Aeon keeps her cool and replies in a calm tone. "First of all, may I remind how one of the three brothers blew a hole in your leg? If it wasn't for Kat, I don't think you would be still here, Sierra," she noticed Sierra continued smiling, but she could sense was getting upset. "Secondly, he is my brother and I don't want anything bad to happen to him. From criminals trying to kill him or any girl he dates."_

_"I hardly think those three would have defeated us." Sierra's smile vanished, "And if you have a problem with me dating your brother say so right now and give me an excuse to inflict a world of pain on you."_

_Aeon's smile vanished as well and moves her hand near her weapon. "I have no problem with who my brother dates. As long as they are not crazy girls who talk to stuff animals."_

_"Guys, please stop," John gets between his sister and girlfriend before anything bad can happen. "I love you both, but please don't fight."_

_Aeon calms down first and moves her hand away from her weapon. "I'm sorry, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, John."_

_John nods understanding why his sister was acting up. "Can you apologize to Sierra too?"_

_Aeon lets out a small groan before replying. "I'm sorry, Sierra. I'm just looking out for my brother and I want to make sure who he dates won't break his heart or get him killed." _

_John then turns towards his girlfriend, grabbing her hands. "Sierra?" _

_'Apologize for your anger Sierra. Show kindness.'_

_"I am so sorry Aeon." Sierra moved John aside and hugged Aeon, "I mean it I am sorry for always being mean and nasty to you, I don't enjoy being cruel and I hope you can forgive me."_

_Aeon and John are surprised by this since they never saw this side of Sierra before. When he asks her to apologize to his sister, she would make a small apology and then resume to being cold towards her. _

_But they could both sense she is being sincere about her apology and her hugging Aeon was a surprised. It almost left her speechless, almost. _

_"Um I-I forgive you?" Aeon replied unsure what else to say about this. _

_Sierra stepped back and wiped a tear from her eye, "That means a lot to me Aeon. Thank you." she smiled warmly, "We should really organize a girl's night out. You, me and Kat. I mean if I'm going to date John its only right I spend time with you too."_

_Aeon clears her throat and replies as best she can. "I um don't mind at all I guess. I should go check with Kat to see if she uh would be okay with that."_

_Aeon walks off still confused what just happened, while John confronts Sierra. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah," she sighed happily, "It is so great that she accepts me for who I am. I know over the last year I've been cold towards her but I think I finally got over my issues." she kissed his cheek, "I've never felt so happy in my entire existence."_

_John is happy that his girlfriend is getting along with his sister, but at the same time confused by what just happened. "Okay, well um I need to go finish some work. Do you want to watch a movie at my place?"_

_"Sorry, I've got some things to do at home, maybe another time."_

_"Okay, that's fine see you another time then," John kisses her on the lips before departing._

_A moment after John had left Sierra's mind returned to normal and she shuddered as the realization of how she acted hit her._

_"I hate Aeon." she growled to herself, "Ugh I hate when the voice of peace takes control. I mean really come on Sierra you invited her for a girls' night out. I never do that sort of thing."_

_Still grumbling to herself she vanished in a flash of green light. _

_Present_

"Look just promise me you will be more careful," said Aeon as she grabs her brother's hands and looks at him worried. "Just promise me you you'll be careful around her."

"I will," said John as he gets up from his seat. "Listen, I'm going to roof to get some fresh air. You coming?"

"Later," Aeon replied. "I need to go finish writing some stuff for work."

"Okay," as John is about to leave he stops right in front of the door. "Aeon, do you know who Marrissa is?"

Aeon shook her head. "Why?"

"It's nothing," said John as he leaves the apartment.

As soon as he left Aeon pulls out her phone and begins making a call. "Time to find out who Marrissa is."

_New Gotham_

Hayami dodges the attacks using her Flash Step and zanpakuto blocking the attacks. "Wing Blades!" She swings her sword and out comes thousands of feather size blades as they head towards the Elite.

One of the squad stepped forward and pressed a button on their wrist computer. A large purple bubble appeared around the team. The blades vanished as they touched the bubble.

"Bravo Four and Five cover retreat." the leader ordered and hurtled a grenade into the air. It created a massive wave of fire across the area that sent Hayami reeling backwards from the heat.

Bravo Two and Three activated their jetpacks and rocketed up into the air and vanished from sight while Bravo Four sprayed bullets from her machine pistol at the disorientated Soul Reaper.

Hayami sees this and uses a Kido spell to shield herself. She then uses another one that fires a bright blast at the soldiers.

"Incoming!" Bravo One yelled, "Armour!"

The three remaining soldiers knelt down. Sections of armour slid smoothly into place to completely envelop them. The blast impacted on the rooftop and when the smoke cleared all three were back on their feet without a scratch.

"Bravo Five withdraw." Bravo Four drew another machine pistol from inside a compartment on her armour, "This bitch is mine."

The sniper ignited his jetpack and blasted into the air while Bravo One fired a series of rockets mounted on his wrists at Hayami.

However, as the rockets exploded he sees the Soul Reaper vanished and the real one appeared behind him. He turns around and she kicks him in the chest. She then swung her sword for another attack. "Wing Blades!"

This time however Bravo Four jumped in the way of the attack and her armour took the brunt of it which gave Bravo One time to get to his feet and fire a small device from his palm. It clamped onto Hayami's skin and discharged an immensely excruciating pain through ever nerve of her body, causing her to collapse onto her hands and knees on the rooftop while the pain continued.

"Don't even try any of your Soul Reaper tricks." Bravo Four wiped blood from her face where one of the blades had cut her, "Plazarium based technology is impervious to your abilities." she looked back at Bravo One, "Permission to terminate?"

He quickly consulted his list of orders, "No, we pull back rather than terminate." he tapped his earpiece, "We're ready to leave."

"I don't think so," Supergirl appears and punches Bravo One over to the next building.

Nathan arrives and destroys the device freeing Hayami. "It's okay, we're here."

Hayami nods her head while trying to recover from the attack. "T-thanks."

Supergirl hovers over where the man she punched is standing. "I don't know who you are, but attacking our friend was a big mistake."

Bravo One tapped two fingers over his right shoulder.

A pulsing purple laser shot down from the sky above and burned a hole right through Nathan's right shoulder, sending him crashing onto the rooftop where Bravo Four slammed a knee into his head then pointed her machine pistol into his temple with the other one aimed at a still recovering Hayami.

"Stand down, hero filth." Bravo One ordered, "You so much as make a move and my friend will open fire. You wouldn't have time to save them both."

A small aircraft descended from the sky with its boarding ramp lowered and Bravo Five kneeling on the ramp with his sniper rifle aimed at Supergirl.

"I'm not unreasonable." the leader of the team shrugged, "We want to leave. Your friend tried to stop us. If you move aside we will depart with no fatalities."

Suddenly they hear what sounds like an aircraft flying over them. Then Bravo Five is tackled off the ramp and through a window to the next building. Hayami recovers fast enough to use Flash Step, which allowed Supergirl to use her heat vision to blast the gun out of Bravo Four's hand. She then punches Four and One sending them towards the aircraft.

Meanwhile inside the building Bravo Five kicks the attacker off him who moves into the shadows of the dark room.

"No point trying to hide." Bravo Five activated his helmets sensors and scanned the room while he switched his rifle to automatic.

The scanners filtered through a variety of views and the outline of the enemy stood out as a green figure. Bravo Five squeezed the trigger of his rifle and the room was filled with a shower of red lasers.

The figure activates a device that not only neutralizes the lasers, but Bravo Five's equipment. The figure then punches him in the face and begins attacking.

Bravo Five though held his own by utilizing an assortment of martial arts moves to maintain a defensive posture while at the same time counterattacking with armored kicks to the midsection and elbow strikes to the head.

The figure grabs his leg and tosses him towards the wall cracking it. He then charges at him and they go through the wall, falling to the ground. The figure activates his jet boots causing them to fly up to the building. The figure tosses Bravo Five on the roof, but he landed on his feet and jumps on the back of the figure wrapping his arm around his neck.

The figure begins gliding around while trying to get him off his back. The figure then grabs Bravo Fives' hand and activates a button on his belt causing electricity to run through the man's body causing him to let go. They fall back on the roof and Bravo Five sees who the figure is. The figure stands up showing the red Bat symbol on his chest.

Bravo Five flexed his fingers and moved his feet apart slightly to lower his center of gravity. He raised his fists with a dangerous glare, "I've been fighting for over a hundred years, kid. You've got no chance."

Batman didn't say a word and continued staring at Bravo Five.

Bravo Five briefly checked his earpiece, "Alright then. Let's dance."

_(Skies over the city)_

"We need to recover Bravo Five." the squad leader watched as the ship's turrets swiveled to maintain a steady stream of fire at the heroes, forcing them to keep their distance, "Hold the ramp, I'll deal with this." he moved inside the ship.

"With pleasure, sir." Bravo Four reloaded her machine pistols and focused her fire on Hayami.

Hayami uses Kido to create a shield as Supergirl flies in and punches Bravo Four knocking her down. She then uses her heat vision to blast her pistols out of her hands.

"Give it up," she said. "You can't be a us."

The other woman sneered, "You pathetic excuse for a hero. We don't need to beat you."

Hundreds of small funnels opened across the ship and launched over a thousand tiny metal balls into the air. The devices floated for a second before flying in all directions to swarm over the city.

"We want to leave." Bravo Four reminded, "In two seconds you will have no option."

Explosions erupted all across the city as the miniature bombs impacted into buildings and detonated. While they may have been small their explosive power was not and the buildings started to fall apart as rubble rained down to the streets below.

"A choice. Try and stop us or let us go to save the people you swore to protect." Bravo Four got to her feet and a green blade extended from her arm, "Pure kryptonite by the way."

Supergirl made her choice as she flies to help the people. Hayami and Nathan join her too as they stop the buildings from falling apart using Kido while Supergirl saves the people.

_(Building upper levels)_

Batman and Bravo Five were still fighting with everything they had and it looked to be an even match since neither was using technology. It was a test of honor between two warriors utilizing their strength, speed, intelligence and willpower to defeat the other.

"Bravo One to Bravo Five, withdraw at once."

The sniper almost asked for a few more minutes but instead he jumped back from Batman with a gesture to wait, "I must go, but I look forward to our next fight." he placed his hands together and bowed from the waist.

As he takes off Batman throws a small tracker which is the size of a flea to the back of Bravo Five. He knows they won't be able to notice it because of the camouflage it uses to hide and it can't be detected.

Bravo Five activated his jetpack and blasts up into the sky and lands neatly on the open ramp beside Bravo Four, "Let's go."

The ramp sealed and the aircraft vanished into the clouds.

**That is the end of the chapter and looks like things are not going to get better huh? How many enjoyed the fights? How many think Sierra will join the bad guys? And what will happen when the good guys fight the bad guys again?**

**Find out next time to see what happens next. If you guys like how this went then leave us some reviews and let us know what you all thought of this chapter. If you didn't like how this chapter went then don't leave a flame review. Thanks again to my friend for his help and thanks guys for the support, and Happy New Year's. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is here and thanks for those who left reviews from the last chapter. We appreciate it guys and glad you enjoyed the last chapter. 2015 is here and things have been going crazy around the world. Then again this story isn't any different either.**

**Last time we saw our heroes going up against the Elite and some romantic problems as well. Will things get better? Or will things end up getting into a big fight like last time. Read on to find out what happens.**

**First let me go over the disclaimer. We don't anything from the DC or Bleach universe. We only own our own OCs that have appeared on the story. Now let the new chapter begin and enjoy everyone! **

**Chapter VI**

_GPA HQ _

"Here are the description of the weapons that we saw," Supergirl shows a holographic image of the weapons in action that were used last night. "Thanks to Bouncing Boy's new machine we were able get a look at the weapons. What do you think?"

Agent M-8 approaches the hologram and sees the weapons. "Their weapons seem to resemble the ones we have, except they ones using them seem to be more trained than our soldiers. At least when it comes to dealing with super powered people like you guys."

"Do you think they work for the Forever Empire?" Supergirl asked.

Agent M-8 takes another look at the hologram watching the fight and lets out a small sigh. "It is possible. Although we can't rule out other possibilities these group work for someone else. It wouldn't be the first time that has happened. Considering the history you all have on the criminal underworld."

Supergirl knew that was true. Before the invasion a year ago, they had arrested different kinds of criminals who have been known to gain a lot of dangerous weapons. Weapons that were designed to combat against the super powered heroes or villains. Luckily the criminals they deal with now don't have these kinds of weapons anymore.

"Still, we'll check to be sure these guys don't work for anyone we know here," said Agent M-8 as she turns off the hologram. "In the meantime make sure everyone is on their guard and no one goes out alone. We can't risk another attack like this, got it?"

Supergirl nods in response. "If it is the Forever Empire I assume you already have a plan?"

"We do," Agent M-8 replied. "Hopefully it is one that won't result in many lives being lost."

_Soul Society _

Hanako is in her office talking to Nathan and Hayami after giving their report about last night. She is surprised to hear that the group they encountered held their own against them, but they also had weapons that she recognized.

"I take it the government won't make a move yet?" Hanako asked as she continues reading the report.

"Not unless they have more proof," Nathan replied. "Despite what happened last night they don't believe this group works for the Forever Empire."

"If only we had captured one of them we could have gotten the truth out about who they worked for," said Hayami upset about how things went during their fight.

"Even so it wouldn't work," said Hanako as she puts the report down. "I've dealt with one member of the Forever Empire and I know how they work. They are too loyal and won't betray their own."

"Is it with that weird annoying guy you had tea with long ago?" Hayami asked.

Hanako chuckled. "I wouldn't call him annoying or weird, but yes that is the same guy. I also believe if we did capture one they will retaliate."

"So what do we do then?" Nathan asked.

"For now I'll send this information to Mayuri to see if he'll have something ready for us to use in case they come back," Hanako gets up from her seat and approached the two Soul Reapers. "In the meantime keep out of sight and trouble. If these guys work for the Forever Empire then you don't fight them alone."

"We understand," said Nathan. "Are you going to tell the other captains too?"

Hanako nods. "Get some rest you two. You're going to need it."

The two soon left leaving Hanako alone. She walks towards her window and sighed. She knows the Forever Empire are very dangerous and are different from anything they have encountered in the past. If they are going to beat them they'll need to end this fight before war breaks out.

This time she'll need to do it without the guidance of her father, grandfather, and friend. "I wish you were all here. I could really use some advice right about now."

_New Metropolis _

Kat is in her gym training against four robots. They charged at her, but she jumps over them and delivers a sweep kick knocking them to the ground. She jumps over and brings her feet down stomping the head of the robot, crushing it. The other three charge at her, but then she gets on a handstand and twirls around using her feet to kick away the robots.

She then jumps on one of the robots wrapping her legs around it and crushes it's neck. The other two charged at her again, but she runs at them and wraps her arms around their necks. She jumps back, moves her arms around the back of their necks, and slams them down on the ground head first. She kicks up and sees the four robots are destroyed, but then noticed one of them grazed her arm.

"I still need more work on this."

"Not bad cousin." Sierra stepped out of thin air, "Though fighting mindless drones is one thing, fighting against trained professionals is another."

Kat walks over to grab a towel. "Yeah well, I'm out of using any professional drones since I destroyed the last of them three days ago. So until my new order comes in I'm stuck with these." She then walks over towards her cousin. "What brings you here?"

"I needed to talk to someone intelligent." Sierra admitted, "You are the only person on this planet who meets that requirement, apart from John."

"I am both flattered and glad someone thinks of that way of me. Normally they would go to Michael," said Kat as she sits down on the bench. "So, I assume you coming to see if has anything to do with how John has been feeling?"

Sierra sat down beside her, "Yes, I had a slight falling out with him and I think I hurt his feelings."

"You did. He loves you and is worried you hate him," said Kat. "Do you?"

"No, of course not." Sierra rubbed her forehead, "But at times I feel like the only reason he got to know me to keep me under control. I know the scum that protects this world fear me, and rightfully so."

Kat places her hand on her cousin's shoulder. "John didn't want to stay with you to keep you under control. He did it because he loves you. You make him happy and he enjoys spending time with you. The others don't fear you thanks to John, who worked to keep the peace between you and the others."

"Now that I do not believe." Sierra muttered darkly, "I can see how they look at me. They can see I am raw power and fury just waiting to be set free and wipe them out. If it weren't for John..." she stopped and swallowed, "I hurt him, Kat."

Kat moves her arm around her cousin pulling her into a hug. "I know. He hasn't told me or his sister what happened between you two. So, why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Long story short, my mother didn't like him dating me." with a snort of amusement Sierra rolled her eyes.

Kat breaks the hug and stares at her cousin in confusion. "I thought your mom was dead?"

"She is, and yet she isn't." Sierra tapped her head, "My mother is one of the three voices in here. Whenever Soul Reapers or those heroes are around she is screaming for their deaths in a painful manner. When I was talking with John she just grew too powerful and her essence took control."

Kat now understands what her cousin meant earlier. "So, what happened next?"

"I hurt him and that shocked me back to normal." the sorceress sighed, "Rather than risk it happening again I left him alone. One of my toys told him to leave before the others decided to attack him as well."

Kat began thinking back what her cousin said earlier. "You said 'one of the three voices'. What do the other two voices say?"

"One is all sunshine and rainbows." Sierra looked disgusted, "It made me be really nice to Aeon."

Kat began giggling. "So Aeon wasn't lying when she told me you wanted to have a sleepover."

"Did I actually say that?" Sierra held her head, "Ugh well there is not going to be one. The third voice keeps telling me there is going to be a war soon and that I should recruit allies."

"Aww and I had so much planned out," said Kat with a disappointed look. "As for war coming soon, I think it might, especially what I heard last night."

Sierra looked up, "What did you hear?"

"Supergirl told me they confronted some soldiers who were well equipped," Kat explained. "I really hope war isn't coming. I'm tired of it and I just want peace."

"Oh war is most certainly coming." Sierra nodded, "The heroes have made it personal when they defeated Carina Omega. If I know Maraxus like my mother did then he sent those soldiers."

"Defeated Carina Omega?" Kat asked. "She's not dead, she retreated remember? You were there when we saw her escape pod leave our home."

"She is dead Kat." Sierra whispered sadly, "I could sense her pain as her escape pod fled the system. She died because of what the heroes and Soul Reapers done. Supergirl killed her creations while the rest of them polluted her network and crippled her."

The room began to shake and Sierra's eyes started glowing.

"Carina Omega fought for the Forever Empire." she snarled, "Maraxus will be suffering more pain than when he fell into the sea of my venom."

Kat was now shocked and surprised. "Sierra, that doesn't make sense. None of us knew where she was on the ship and we were all focused on her forces. So how did she die? How can someone that powerful just end up dying?"

"Who else could it have been." Sierra hissed, "The Soul Reaper filth killed her like they tried to do to my followers. We must strike back at them, for Carina. Her death and pain will be returned tenfold on this world."

Kat slaps her cousin across the face. "That's enough, you're acting like Marrissa. You are not her and killing the innocent of this world is not going to solve anything. I don't know who killed Carina, but we had nothing to do with it. In fact why don't you go ask Savage about it since Supergirl told me he was on that ship with Carina, but disappeared when she left."

Sierra jumped slightly and shook her head, "Ugh, my mother again. I'm sorry Kat. Whenever John is around the happy voice is strongest but apart from that my mother is."

"Then go see him," Kat suggested. "I know you love him and he loves you too. Go talk to him and try to work this out."

"Okay." Sierra stood up, "I'll go talk to him. See you later cousin." she vanished into thin air.

As soon as she left, Kat sees four more robots walk into the room armed with weapons. "All right then, round two."

_(Unknown location)_

Alpha One stood alone in the control center as he awaited a transmission from his superior. The report clenched in his hands was not as perfect as he had hoped.

Slowly a blue hologram of General Maraxus appeared, "Alpha One. What is your report? Have you found the thief?"

"I regret to inform you that we have not found our target." the operative decided to be blunt, "We also had a direct confrontation with multiple enemy units. No casualties but they could figure things out."

The man folded his arms, "Sierra?"

"She is going through mental instabilities. Our scans indicate multiple personalities are conflicting inside."

"Marrissa's magic you mean."

"Yes, sir. It seems she transferred part of herself into Sierra before she died. As a result sometimes her essence takes control, it is more common when enemy hostiles are around."

"The other personalities?"

Alpha One consulted his report, "There is a male hero identified as John. Sierra has a romantic involvement with him, accordingly she smiles a lot more and says very un-Marrissa like things."

The hologram frowned, "If John is important to Sierra he must be protected, am I clear?"

"Yes sir. Furthermore we have less details on the heroes than needed for an offensive operation."

"Capture one of them," Maraxus pondered for a moment, "Supergirl. I want her captured, tortured, and then take what we need directly from her brain. Then kill her."

Alpha One smiled and saluted, "With pleasure, sir."

"Keep an eye on Sierra too. She is crucial to the Forever Empire's future. Contact me again once you have Supergirl."

The hologram vanished and Alpha One tuned his helmet mic to speak directly to the rest of the Elite, "Alpha squad prepare to move out. Bravo and Charlie provide support. Delta and Echo hold down the fort. We're going hero hunting."

**Uh oh looks like the Elite are on the hunt. Who will they go after? Will things get better between Sierra and John? Will the good guys stop the Elite before they cause any more problems?**

**Only one way to find out and that's in the next chapter. If you guys like how this went then leave us some reviews and let us know what you all thought of this chapter. If you didn't like how this chapter went then don't leave a flame review. Thanks again to my friend for his help and thanks guys for the support, and see you all next time. **


End file.
